staratelewizjafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
12 Kwietnia 2001
TVP 1 6.00 Kawa czy herbata? 6.55 Giełda 7.00 Kawa czy herbata? 7.30 Telezakupy 7.45 Kawa czy herbata? 8.15 Krakowskie Przedmieście 27 - program public. 8.30 Wiadomości 8.45 Mój przyjaciel Torbek - serial anim. 9.15 Bajeczki Jedyneczki - program dla dzieci 9.25 Wesoła matematyka - serial anim. 9.40 Bajeczka o straganie z zabawkami - prog. dla dzieci 10.00 Barnaby Jones (9) - serial krymin. 10.50 Dzień jak co dzień. Zamek Królewski 11.05 Teleferie. Lassie - serial przygod. 12.00 Wiadomości 12.10 Agrobiznes - rolniczy magazyn informac. 12.20 Horyzonty - magazyn rolniczy 12.45 Klan (457) - telenowela 13.10 Ambulatorium 13.20 Chłopiec czy dziewczynka? (2) - film dok. 13.45 Ambulatorium 13.55 360 stopni dookoła ciała. Wirusowe zapalenie wątroby - mag. medyczny 14.10 Ambulatorium 14.20 Ze świata nauki. Hormony - film dok. 14.40 Spotkania z Syberią. Katolicy w Irkucku - film dok. 15.00 Wiadomości 15.10 Raport z demokracji - magazyn public. 15.30 Auto-mix - magazyn motor. 15.45 Babiniec - prog. redakcji katolickiej 16.05 Rower Błażeja - mag. dla młodzieży 16.30 Moda na sukces (1351)-telenowela 17.00 Teleexpress 17.20 Gość Jedynki 17.30 Plebania (55) - serial obycz. 18.00 Dwadzieścia jeden -teleturniej 18.35 Więzy krwi (10) - serial obycz. 19.00 Wieczorynka. Porwanie Baltazara Gąbki (11) - serial anim. 19.15 Jutro weekend 19.30 Wiadomości 20.10 Sekcja specjalna (10) - serial krymin. 21.00 Sprawa dla reportera - magazyn reporterów 21.35 Tygodnik polityczny Jedynki 22.25 Monitor Wiadomości 23.00 Czas na... kontrowersyjny dokument. Olśnienie - film dok. 0.00 Maestro - film obycz., Belgia 1.35 Romantyczne podróże do Polski. Podróż na Podlasie (2) 1.55 Zakończenie programu TVP 2 7.30 Dziennik krajowy 7.50 Studio urody - magazyn 8.00 Program lokalny 8.30 Złotopolscy (312) - telenowela 9.00 Morten Korch - Nad Spokojną Wodą - serial obycz. 9.55 Cena ryzyka 2. Zabójcza iskra (2) - serial dok. 10.25 Duch wojownika - film przygod. 12.00 Obietnica Wielkanocna - film anim. 12.50 Ich pięcioro (6) - serial dla młodzieży 13.35 Zwierzakom na ratunek (4) - serial przygod. 14.00 Nie musisz umrzeć - film dok. 14.30 Krzyżówka trzynastolatków- czyli Światowid - teleturniej 15.00 Śpiewające fortepiany - teleturniej 16.00 Panorama 16.10 Sukces (25, 26) - serial obycz. 17.05 Proton -magazyn sensacji naukowych 17.30 Program lokalny 18.20 Prognoza pogody 18.30 Panorama 18.50 Dwójkomania 18.55 Jeden z dziesięciu - teleturniej 19.25 Wspólna Wielkanoc 19.50 Święta wojna - serial komed. 20.20 Modelki. Ona i on (10) - telenowela dok. 20.50 Dwójkomania 21.00 Panorama 21.35 Z archiwum X (20) - serial sensac. 22.25 997 - magazyn kryminalny 23.00 Wieczernik - sztuka, Polska 0.05 Józef Elsner - oratorium pasyjne Męka Chrystusa Pana (2) 1.20 Zakończenie programu TVP 3 Katowice 7.00 Ferdy (15) - film animowany 7.30 O czym szumią wierzby 8.00 Klub Globtrotera 8.25 Prognoza pogody 8.35 Królowa serc - serial obycz. 9.25 Książki z górnej polki 9.30 Nauka języków obcych 9.45 To jest temat 10.00 W labiryncie - ser. prod. pol. 10.30 Eskulap - program medyczny 10.45 Telekurier 11.15 Kino w południe: Detektyw Beck - serial obyczajowy 12.00 Skarbiec 12.30 Wielki. mały biznes 13.00 Dwa światy 13.30 Zwierzęta z mroźnej północy - film dokumentalny 13.55 Bliżej prawa 14.10 Projektantki - ser. fab. USA 14.35 Klan - serial prod. polskiej 15.00 Telewizyjny mag, przyrodniczy 15.30 Klub globtrotera 16.00 Bliżej natury - magazyn ekologiczny 16.30 Podróże Obieżystópki 16.50 Kino familijne: Harry i Hendersonowie 17.15 Eskulap - program medyczny 17.30 Witaj Tajlandio - teleturniej 17.50 Wizytówki - program Biura Reklamy 18.00 Aktualności 18.20 Krokodyla daj mi luby 18.35 Macieja Bieniarza rozmowy z Bułhakowem 19.00 Kino wieczorne: Z potrzeby serca - film fab. prod. włoskiej 19.45 Wielki, mały biznes 20.10 Spotkania z taaaką rybą 20.35 Telekurier 21.00 Grown Up - serial 21.30 Aktualności 21.45 Dzień jak co dzień 22.00 To jest temat 22.15 Rozmowa dnia 22.35 Punkt, set, mecz 23.05 Pomocnicy Hitlera: Freisler - krwawy sędzia - film dok. 24.00 Zakończenie programu Polsat 6.00 Piosenka na życzenie 7.00 Pokemon (93) - serial animowany dla dzieci 7.25 Polityczne graffiti 7.40 Słoneczny patrol (142) - amerykański serial przygodowy 8.35 Strażnik Teksasu (59) - amerykański serial sensacyjny 9.30 Zbuntowany Anioł (241) 10.20 Fiorella (174) - serial obyczajowy 11.15 Słodka trucizna (69) - serial obyczajowy 12.05 Zakręcony (2) - serial 12.35 Adam I Ewa (83) - polski serial obyczajowy 13.05 Disco Relax 14.05 Idź na całość 15.00 Casper (16) - serial animowany dla dzieci 15.30 Informacje 15.55 Xena, wojownicza księżniczka (102) - serial przygodowy 16.45 Strażnik Teksasu (60) - amerykański serial sensacyjny 17.45 Fiorella (175) - serial obyczajowy 18.40 Informacje + Kurier TV 19.10 Zbuntowany Anioł (242) 20.00 Dwa światy 20.30 Adam i Ewa (84) - polski serial obyczajowy 21.00 Misja w czasie 2 (28) - serial USA 21.30 Losowanie LOTTO 21.55 Nikita (70) - amerykański serial sensacyjny (Za zgodą rodziców) 22.45 Informacje i biznes informacje 23.05 Prognoza pogody 23.10 Polityczne graffiti 23.25 Przyjaciele (111) - serial komediowy 23.55 Druga miłość - komedia USA (Za zgodą rodziców) 1.55 Muzyka na BIS 5.00 Pożegnanie TVN 5.45 Kropka nad i - program publicystyczny 6.00 Kamila (20/90) - telenowela 6.45 Telesklep 7.00 Przeklęta miłość - telenowela, Meksyk (61/90) 7.50 Superświnka (48/51) - serial animowany dla dzieci 8.15 Oliver Twist (5) - ser. anim. 8.40 Księżniczka Sissi (43/52) - serial animowany dla dzieci 9.05 W 80 dni dookoła świata (3/26) - serial animowany 9.30 Telesklep 10.30 Big Brother 11.15 Rozmowy w toku (powtórki) 12.00 Beverly Hills 90210 (64) - serial obyczajowy, USA 13.00 Super świnka (48/51) - serial animowany dla dzieci 13.30 Oliver Twist (5) - serial anim. 13.55 Księżniczka Sissi (43/52)- serial animowany dla dzieci 14.20 W 80 dni dookoła świata (3/26) - serial animowany 14.45 Krok za krokiem (10) - serial komediowy. USA 15.15 Milionerzy (powtórka) 16.00 TVN Fakty. pogoda 16.20 W niewoli uczuć (82) - telenowela, Meksyk 17.15 Big Brother - w cztery oczy 17.45 Telegra - psychozabawa 18.15 Rozmowy w toku - talk show 19.00 TVN Fakty 19.25 Kropka nad i 19.45 Sport, pogoda 20.00 Big Brother 20.45 Idź w stronę światła - film obyczajowy, USA 22.35 Centrum nadziei - serial fabularno-dokumentalny 23.05 TVN Fakty 23.15 Superwizjer - magazyn (za zgodą rodziców) 23.45 Big Brother - Extra 0.30 Hamlet (1) - film kostiumowy, USA/Wielka Brytania 2.40 Nic straconego - powtórki programów TV 4 06.00 Strefa P - pr. muz. 07.00 Super VIP - wydarzenia i plotki 07.30 Muzyczne listy - magazyn 08.30 Garfield (95) 09.00 Saber Rider (9) 09.30 Pacific Blue (26) 10.20 Jak Pan może, Panie doktorze? (7) 10.45 Świat według Kiepskich (62) 11.15 Dwa światy - reality how 11.30 Ja się zastrzelę! (2) - seńal komediowy, USA 12.00 Jak dwie krople czekolady (17) 12.30 Matlock (4) 13.25 Super VIP - wydarzenia i plotki 13.55 Strefa P - magazyn 14.45 Muzyczne listy - magazyn 15.45 Super Mario Brołbers (39) 16.15 Spiderman (9) - serial 16.45 Jak dwie krople czekolady (18) - serial kom., USA 17.15 Dwa światy - reality show 17.45 Dziennik 18.00 Serial 18.30 Był sobie złodziej - serial 19.30 Różowe lata siedemdziesiąte (22) - serial komediowy 20.00 Bunt na Bounty - film przyg., Wlk. Bryt./USA 22.30 Świat według Kiepskich (63) 23.00 Dziennik i sport 23.15 Dwa światy - reality show 00.00 Operacja ratunkowa - film sens., Włochy/Filipiny/USA 01.45 Spotkajmy się - pr. rozr. 02.15 Muzyczne listy - magazyn 03.15 Muzyczny VIP - magazyn 04.05 Zakończenie programu RTL 7 6.00 Teledyski 6.05 Trzy razy Zofia - telenowela 6.55 Odjazdowe kreskówki 7.55 Moje drugie ja - serial 8.20 Izabella - telenowela 9.10 Gra w przeboje - teleturniej 9.40 Śmiej się razem z nami 10.05 Nie do wiary - serial 10.55 Medicopter 117 2 - serial 11.45 Zwariowana kamera 12.35 Teleshopping 13.40 Izabella - telenowela 14.25 Trzy razy Zofia - telenowela 15.15 Odjazdowe kreskówki 16.20 Moje drugie ja - serial 16.45 Medicopter 117 2 - serial 17.35 Nie do wiary - serial 18.30 Gra w przeboje - teleturniej 19.00 W akcji - magazyn sensacji 19.30 Śmiej się razem z nami 20.00 Columbo - serial 21.30 Klaun - serial 22.25 Wieczór z reklamą 23.00 Cobra - oddział specjalny - serial 23.50 W akcji - magazyn sensacji 0.15 Columbo - serial 1.30 Cobra - oddział specjalny - serial 2.20 Szczury nabrzeża - serial TV Polonia 6.00 Kawa czy herbata? 6.55 Giełda 7.05 Kawa czy herbata? 7.30 Dziennik telewizyjny - program satyr. 7.45 Kawa czy herbata? 8.15 Krakowskie Przedmieście 27 8.30 Wiadomości 8.40 Złotopolscy (270) - telenowela 9.05 Noddy. Biwak pod gwiazdami - serial anim. 9.30 Wielki Tydzień - dramat wojenny, Polska 11.05 Ewa Bem (1) - koncert 11.45 Forum Polonijne 12.00 Wiadomości 12.10 Astronauci - program 12.35 Wokanda historii - program artyst. 13.10 Złotopolscy (270) - telenowela 13.35 Gość Jedynki 13.45 Linia specjalna 14.40 Ludzie listy piszą 15.00 Wiadomości 15.10 Koncert Galowy XII Międzynarodowych Spotkań Cygańskich w Gorzowie 15.45 Nowa książka - film anim. 16.00 Ojczyzna-polszczyzna 16.15 Rozmowy Hulaj Duszy 16.30 Trzy szalone zera. Żegnaj nadziejo - serial 17.00 Teleexpress 17.20 Gość Jedynki 17.30 Bajeczki Jedyneczki 17.45 Wielki Tydzień w Jerozolimie. Noc zdrady i miłości (2) 18.10 Mój Toruń 18.20 Telezakupy 18.35 Złotopolscy (270) - telenowela 19.00 Kariery i marzenia. Mia 19.15 Dobranocka. Bajki zza okna 19.30 Wiadomości 20.00 Teatr Telewizji. Genitrix - sztuka, Polska 21.25 Big Zbig Show (1) - prog. artystyczny 22.15 Anima. Bogdan Nowicki - program 22.35 Panorama 23.00 Tygodnik polityczny Jedynki 23.45 Polski dokument telewizyjny. Film znaleziony w Katyniu - film dok. 0.30 Monitor Wiadomości 1.00 Kariery i marzenia. Mia 1.15 Bajki zza okna - serial anim. 1.30 Wiadomości 2.00 Złotopolscy (270) - telenowela 2.25 Teatr Telewizji. Genitrix - sztuka, Polska 3.50 Big Zbig Show (1) - program artyst. 4.40 Anima. Bogdan Nowicki - program 5.00 Panorama 5.30 Babiniec - prog. redakcji katolickiej 6.00 Zakończenie programu TV Puls 7.00 Pasmo dokumentów (powt.) 8.15 Pogotowie lotnicze 10 - serial 9.05 Pytania Krzysztofa Skowrońskiego 9.20 Casper i przyjaciele 19 - serial 10.10 Dotyk anioła 21 - serial obycz. 11.00 Cudowne lata 18 - serial obycz. USA 11.30 Humory Waldemara Ogińskiego - talk-show 12.10 Remington Steele 11/94 - serial USA 13.00 Ulica zakochanych 18/100 - telenowela 13.50 M kwadrat - talk-show 14.30 Gumitycy - program satyczny 14.40 Archiwum XX wieku - mag. historyczny 15.10 Casper i przyjaciele 19 - serial 15.40 Powrót Dogtaniana 19 - serial 16.10 Dzieje apostolskie 6 - serial USA 16.40 Ulica zakochanych 19/100 17.35 Rytm serca 8 - serial obycz. 18.30 Wydarzenia, Pogoda 18.35 Cudowne lata 19 - serial 19.05 Dotyk anioła 22 - serial USA 20.00 Gumitycy - program satyryczny 20.15 Humory Waldemara Ogińskiego - talk-show 20.55 M kwadrat - talk-show 21.30 Dzieje apostolskie 7 - serial 22.00 Wydarzenia, sport, pogoda 22.30 Pytania Krzysztofa Skowrońskiego 22.45 Widzialne i niewidzialne 23.10 Rodzina Straussów 8 - serial 0.00 Gumitycy - program satyryczny 0.10 Pasmo dokumentów 1.20 Zakończenie programu Canal + 7.05 Diabelski Młyn - filmy animowane 7.50 Minisport+ 7.55 Łapu capu 8.00 Ostatni rezerwat - serial animowany 8.25 Świat wysp - film dok. 9.20 Czekam w Monte Carlo - film sensacyjny Polska 10.45 Deser 11.00 Notting Hill - komedia, Wlk. Brytania 13.00 Życie to nie film - film obyczajowy USA 14.35 Punkt zwrotny film obyczajowy USA 16.30 Gazeta - film obycz. USA 17.15 Dzikie krainy - film dokumentalny 17.45 Cybernet - magazyn 18.35 Pinky i Mózg - film animowany 19.00 Diabelski Młyn - filmy animowane (*) 19.20 Nie Przegap - prowadzi Renata Dobrowolska (*) 19.25 Diabelski Młyn (*) 19.50 Minisport + - magazyn sportowy (*) 19.55 Łapu Capu (*) 20.00 Zostań ze mną - komedia romant. USA 21.20 Orkan na Jamajce - film obyczajowy Wlk. Brytania 23.00 Panna Jula - film obyczajowy USA 0.40 Lot "Intrudera" - film wojenny USA 2.35 Osobliwości 2: Butelka dymu - serial fantastyczny 3.05 Morderstwo w miasteczku - film sensacyjny USA (*) - programy niekodowane HBO 06:30 Masz wiadomość - komedia romantyczna, USA 1999, 115 min. 08:35 Cudotwórca - komedia, USA 1998, 109 min. 10:35 Simon - dramat, USA 1998, 109 min. 12:35 Uciekająca panna młoda - romantyczny, USA 1999, 111 min. 14:35 Bon Jovi, „Crush”: Koncert w Zurichu - koncert, 90 min. 16:15 Pilot - dramat, USA 1996, 92 min. 17:55 Masz wiadomość - komedia romantyczna, USA 1999, 115 min. 20:00 Mafia! - komedia, USA 1998, 83 min. 21:30 Uwodzicielki Hollywood:– Drew Barrymore - magazyn filmowy, USA, 26 min. 22:00 Siła wyższa - thriller, Niemcy 1999, 93 min. 23:40 Depresja gangstera - komedia, USA 1999, 99 min. 01:20 Gdyby ściany mogły mówić 2 - dramat, USA 2000, 92 min. 02:55 Lansky - film kryminalny, USA 1999, 111 min. 04:45 Pilot - dramat, USA 1996, 92 min. Eurosport 8.30 Kolarstwo (Powtórzenie) Wyścig "Dookoła Kraju Basków", Hiszpania. Dzisiaj: 3 etap. 9.30 Kolarstwo (Powtórzenie) Wyścig Gent - Wevelgem, Belgia 10.30 Rzutki (Powtórzenia) Zawody z cyklu Grand Prix, Dusseldorf, Niemcy 11.30 Żużel na lodzie (Powtórzenie) Drużynowe Mistrzostwa Świata, Helsinki, Finlandia 12.30 Magazyn sportów motorowych (Powtórzenie) 13.30 Boks Walki międzynarodowe, Magdeburg, Niemcy. Sven Ottke (Niemcy) - James Craword (USA) oraz Torsten May (Niemcy) - Aleksander Gurow (Ukraina). 15.30 Kolarstwo (Na żywo) Wyścig "Dookoła Kraju Basków", Hiszpania. Dzisiaj: 4 etap. 17.30 Sporty ekstremalne Zawody ISF w Laax, Szwajcaria. Zawody finałowe. 18.30 Sporty ekstremalne Magazyn "YOZ ACTION - Youth Only Zone". 19.00 Magazyn olimpijski 19.30 Kolarstwo (Powtórzenie) Wyścig "Dookoła Kraju Basków", Hiszpania. Dzisiaj: 4 etap. 20.30 Deskorolki (Powtórzenie) Zawody w Hali Bercy, Paryż, Francja. Szósta edycja zawodów "Wanadoo Roller". 21.30 Boks Walka zawodowców wagi ciężkiej. Tim Witherspoon (USA) - David Bostice (USA). 23.00 Wiadomości "Eurosportnews report" 23.15 Piłka nożna Magazyn piłkarski "Jeden świat, jeden puchar", poświęcony Mistrzostwom Świata 2002 i rozgrywkom eliminacyjnym. Program 6. 24.15 Kolarstwo (Powtórzenie) Wyścig "Dookoła Kraju Basków", Hiszpania. Dzisiaj: 4 etap. 1.15 Wiadomości (Powtórzenie) "Eurosportnews report" Romantica 06.00 Rosangelica (Rosangelica) (Część 100) - telenowela, Wenezuela 1993, reż. Alicia Barrios, wyk. Sonya Smith, Lupita Ferrer, Victor Camara, (60 min.) 07.00 Prawo do miłości (Cuando hay pasion) (Część 100) - telenowela, Wenezuela 1999, reż. Marcos Reyes Andrade, wyk. Fedra Lopez, Jaime Araque, Jorge Reyes, (60 min. 08.00 Cała ty (Toda Mujer) (Część 81) - telenowela, Wenezuela 1999, reż. Carlos Izquiero, wyk. Gabriela Vergana, Victor Camara, (60 min.) 09.00 Imperium kobiet (El pais de las mujeres) (Część 177) - telenowela, Wenezuela 1999, reż. Carlos Izquierdo, wyk. Victor Camara, Ana Karina Manco, Jean Carlos Simancas, Caridad Canelon, (60 min.) 10.00 Rosangelica (Rosangelica) (Część 99) - telenowela, Wenezuela 1993, reż. Alicia Barrios, wyk. Sonya Smith, Lupita Ferrer, Victor Camara, (60 min.) 11.00 Prawo do miłości (Cuando hay pasion) (Część 99) - telenowela, Wenezuela 1999, reż. Marcos Reyes Andrade, wyk. Fedra Lopez, Jaime Araque, Jorge Reyes, (60 min.) 12.00 Cała ty (Toda Mujer) (Część 80) - telenowela, Wenezuela 1999, reż. Carlos Izquiero, wyk. Gabriela Vergana, Victor Camara, (60 min.) 13.00 Imperium kobiet (El pais de las mujeres) (Część 176) - telenowela, Wenezuela 1999, reż. Carlos Izquierdo, wyk. Victor Camara, Ana Karina Manco, Jean Carlos Simancas, Caridad Canelon, (60 min.) 14.00 Rosangelica (Rosangelica) (Część 100) - telenowela, Wenezuela 1993, reż. Alicia Barrios, wyk. Sonya Smith, Lupita Ferrer, Victor Camara, (60 min.) 15.00 Prawo do miłości (Cuando hay pasion) (Część 100) - telenowela, Wenezuela 1999, reż. Marcos Reyes Andrade, wyk. Fedra Lopez, Jaime Araque, Jorge Reyes, (60 min.) 16.00 Cała ty (Toda Mujer) (Część 81) - telenowela, Wenezuela 1999, reż. Carlos Izquiero, wyk. Gabriela Vergana, Victor Camara, (60 min.) 17.00 Imperium kobiet (El pais de las mujeres) (Część 177) - telenowela, Wenezuela 1999, reż. Carlos Izquierdo, wyk. Victor Camara, Ana Karina Manco, Jean Carlos Simancas, Caridad Canelon, (60 min.) 18.00 Rosangelica (Rosangelica) (Część 99) - telenowela, Wenezuela 1993, reż. Alicia Barrios, wyk. Sonya Smith, Lupita Ferrer, Victor Camara, (60 min.) 19.00 Prawo do miłości (Cuando hay pasion) (Część 99) - telenowela, Wenezuela 1999, reż. Marcos Reyes Andrade, wyk. Fedra Lopez, Jaime Araque, Jorge Reyes, (60 min.) 20.00 Cała ty (Toda Mujer) (Część 80) - telenowela, Wenezuela 1999, reż. Carlos Izquiero, wyk. Gabriela Vergana, Victor Camara, (60 min.) 21.00 Imperium kobiet (El pais de las mujeres) (Część 176) - telenowela, Wenezuela 1999, reż. Carlos Izquierdo, wyk. Victor Camara, Ana Karina Manco, Jean Carlos Simancas, Caridad Canelon, (60 min.) 22.00 Rosangelica (Rosangelica) (Część 100) - telenowela, Wenezuela 1993, reż. Alicia Barrios, wyk. Sonya Smith, Lupita Ferrer, Victor Camara, (60 min.) 23.00 Prawo do miłości (Cuando hay pasion) (Część 100) - telenowela, Wenezuela 1999, reż. Marcos Reyes Andrade, wyk. Fedra Lopez, Jaime Araque, Jorge Reyes, (60 min.) 24.00 Cała ty (Toda Mujer) (Część 81) - telenowela, Wenezuela 1999, reż. Carlos Izquiero, wyk. Gabriela Vergana, Victor Camara, (60 min.) 01.00 Imperium kobiet (El pais de las mujeres) (Część 177) - telenowela, Wenezuela 1999, reż. Carlos Izquierdo, wyk. Victor Camara, Ana Karina Manco, Jean Carlos Simancas, Caridad Canelon, (60 min.) E! Entertainment 06.00 Dla każdego (FYE) - magazyn rozmaitości (30 min.) 06.30 Focus: Wild on the Adventure (In Focus: Wild on Adventure) - reportaż (60 min.) 07.30 E! News (E! News) - magazyn kulturalny (30 min.) 08.00 Zbliżenia: Sean Connery (Extreme Close-Up: Sean Connery) - program rozrywkowy (30 min.) 08.30 Fashion Emergency (Fashion Emergency) - magazyn mody (30 min.) 09.00 Tydzień z gwiazdą: John Travolta (Star of the Week: John Travolta) - wywiady z gwiazdami (30 min.) 09.30 Tajemnice i skandale: Tyrone Power (Mysteries and Scandals: Tyrone Power) - program dokumentalny (30 min.) 10.00 Hollywood - prawdziwe opowieści: Brigitte Nielsen (True Hollywood Story: Brigitte Nielsen) - program dokumentalny (60 min.) 11.00 Za kulisami: Cień wampira (Behind the Scenes: Shadow of the Vampire) - magazyn kulturalny (30 min.) 11.30 Wkrótce premiera: 13 Days (Coming Attractions: 13 Days) - zapowiedzi premier kinowych (30 min.) 12.00 Dla każdego (FYE) - magazyn rozmaitości (30 min.) 12.30 Focus: Wild on the Adventure (In Focus: Wild on Adventure) - reportaż (60 min.) 13.30 E! News (E! News) - magazyn kulturalny (30 min.) 14.00 Zbliżenia: Sean Connery (Extreme Close-Up: Sean Connery) - program rozrywkowy (30 min.) 14.30 Fashion Emergency (Fashion Emergency) - magazyn mody (30 min.) 15.00 Tydzień z gwiazdą: John Travolta (Star of the Week: John Travolta) - wywiady z gwiazdami (30 min.) 15.30 Tajemnice i skandale: Tyrone Power (Mysteries and Scandals: Tyrone Power) - program dokumentalny (30 min.) 16.00 Hollywood - prawdziwe opowieści: Brigitte Nielsen (True Hollywood Story: Brigitte Nielsen) - program dokumentalny (60 min.) 17.00 Za kulisami: Cień wampira (Behind the Scenes: Shadow of the Vampire) - magazyn kulturalny (30 min.) 17.30 Wkrótce premiera: 13 Days (Coming Attractions: 13 Days) - zapowiedzi premier kinowych (30 min.) 18.00 Za kulisami: The Wedding Planner (Behind the Scenes: The Wedding Planner) - magazyn kulturalny (30 min.) 18.30 Focus: Wild on Riviera 2000 (In Focus: Wild on Riviera 2000) - reportaż (60 min.) 19.30 Zbliżenia: kd lang (Extreme Close-Up: kd lang) - program rozrywkowy (30 min.) 20.00 Wkrótce premiera: Pay it Forward (Coming Attractions: Pay it Forward) - zapowiedzi premier kinowych (30 min.) 20.30 Fashion Emergency (Fashion Emergency) - magazyn mody (30 min.) 21.00 Tydzień z gwiazdą: John Travolta (Star of the Week: John Travolta) - wywiady z gwiazdami (30 min.) 21.30 Tajemnice i skandale: Vincent Price (Mysteries and Scandals: Vincent Price) - program dokumentalny (30 min.) 22.00 Hollywood - prawdziwe opowieści: Larry Flynt (True Hollywood Story: Larry Flynt) - program dokumentalny (60 min.) 23.00 E! News (E! News) - magazyn kulturalny (30 min.) 23.30 Dla każdego (FYE) - magazyn rozmaitości (30 min.) 24.00 Za kulisami: The Wedding Planner (Behind the Scenes: The Wedding Planner) - magazyn kulturalny (30 min.) 24.30 Focus: Wild on Riviera 2000 (In Focus: Wild on Riviera 2000) - reportaż (60 min.) 01.30 Zbliżenia: kd lang (Extreme Close-Up: kd lang) - program rozrywkowy (30 min.) 02.00 Wkrótce premiera: Pay it Forward (Coming Attractions: Pay it Forward) - zapowiedzi premier kinowych (30 min.) 02.30 Fashion Emergency (Fashion Emergency) - magazyn mody (30 min.) 03.00 Tydzień z gwiazdą: John Travolta (Star of the Week: John Travolta) - wywiady z gwiazdami (30 min.) 03.30 Tajemnice i skandale: Vincent Price (Mysteries and Scandals: Vincent Price) - program dokumentalny (30 min.) 04.00 Hollywood - prawdziwe opowieści: Larry Flynt (True Hollywood Story: Larry Flynt) - program dokumentalny (60 min.) 05.00 E! News (E! News) - magazyn kulturalny (30 min.) 05.30 Dla każdego (FYE) - magazyn rozmaitości (30 min.) Fashion TV 08:00 Tygodnie Mody: Mediolan, Paryż, Rzym 09:00 Polskie Okno 10:45 Happy Birthday 11:00 Tygodnie Mody: Mediolan, Paryż, Rzym 14:00 Tygodnie Mody: Mediolan, Paryż, Rzym 15:00 Hity ubiegłych sezonów: You Young by Coveri 15:30 Hiszpańskie Okno 16:00 Bielizna dla kobiet 17:00 Tygodnie Mody: Mediolan, Paryż, Rzym 18:00 Amerykańskie Okno 18:30 Hinduskie Okno 19:30 Niemieckie Okno 20:00 Tygodnie Mody: Mediolan, Paryż, Rzym 21:00 Izraelskie Okno 22:00 Polskie Okno 22:30 Hiszpańskie Okno 23:00 Włoskie Okno 23:10 Tygodnie Mody: Mediolan, Paryż, Rzym 23:30 Południowoamerykańskie Okno 00:00 Portugalskie Okno 02:00 Tygodnie Mody: Mediolan, Paryż, Rzym 06:00 Hity ubiegłych sezonów: Christiohe Rouxel